Le secret des fluides
by Lili Les Reveries Tawana
Summary: "Voilà les résultats messire. Il semblerait qu'ils soient concluants. Les fluides réagissent parfaitement aux produits. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir nous en servir à notre guise." Lui annonça un scientifique mais cela ne lui suffisait pas! La pièce essentiel à son plan était toujours en vadrouille. Tant de sacrifice et d'attente gâcher par une bête erreur d'encodage...
1. Chapter 1

Metteur en scène:Tiens,voilà ton scripte et tu t'en tiens à ça.

Moi:Mais pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une scripte?

Metteur en scène:Parce que je ne veux pas que tu dises encore n'importe quoi devant tout le monde

Moi:Mais,euh,c'est pas juste.

Metteur en scène:Tu vas encore te rendre ridicule!

...:Excusez-moi mais il y a déjà du monde...Enfin c'est juste pour dire

Moi et metteur en scène:QUOI!

Metteur en scène;Vas-y improvise.

Moi:Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez...

Bon,bonjour,bonsoir à tous. Alors je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon histoire. Ne faites pas attention à ce que j'ai écris au dessus...Je vous rassure je ne suis pas folle. J'ai toujours rêver de faire ça^^

Alors je suis une grande fan de Galactik football et aujourd'hui je décidez de diffuser cette fic. Je me jete à l'eau.

Alors je vous préviens c'est ma version de la saison 4 que je compte écrire jusqu'au bout!

Je sais que la série est entrain de disparaître mais y faut pas baissez les bras. Je vous invite à allez signer la pétition en ligne (je vous ai mis le lien sur mon profil) et a là faire tourner.

Sur ce,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vire mon metteur en scène.

Bonne lecture

**Note:Je n'ai pas de droit d'auteur sur galactik football .**

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment dans Galactik football<strong>

**-Cette troisième victoire d'affiler fait des snowkids les plus grands champions de galactik football de tout les temps !**

**-Et toi Sinned?C'est quoi tes nouveaux objectifs ?**

**-Il forme un joli couple tu ne trouve pas ? Et Mark ?**

**-Je pense que ça devrait aller. Les joueuses de Team Paradisia sont entre de bonnes mains avec duc Madox.**

**-Aaaaaaaaaaah !**

**-Les kids!Où sont les kids ?**

**-Suncha !?**

**-Il manque aussi Mei et Micro-ice !**

**-Je ne reçois absolument aucun signal d'eux.**

**-Ah!Au secours,à l'aide !**

**Chapitre 1:Disparition**

-« Tu te fiches de moi Clamp ! Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître ainsi ! » Cria Aarch.

-« Aarch,je fais ce que je peux !Je suis aussi dépasser que toi! » Répondit Clamp en appuyant sur les boutons de la machine.

-« Oncle Aarch!Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? » Demanda Rocket.

Aarch tomba assis sur sa chaise en soupirant :

-« Je n'en sais rien Rocket...Je n'en sais rien... »

-« Bon,les enfants. Dites moi ce que vous avez vu quand vous étiez dans l'holotraineur. J'arriverai peut-être à comprendre ce qu'il c'est passer et faire revenir les kids,Mei et Micro-ice. »

Mark s'avança et commença à parler :

-« Il y a eu un grand bruit et une lumière aveuglante...Puis,aussi cette sorte de...fumée jaune. »

Clamp leva un sourcil en signe d'étonnement.

-« C'est tout ? » Demanda t-il.

Tout les joueurs hochèrent la tête à l'exception de Tia qui fixait le sol sans bouger,les yeux grands ouverts,comme si c'était la chose la plus étonnante qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

Dame Simbaï s'approcha de la jeune fille. En voyant la guérisseuse des Snowkids s'approcher,celle ci recula.

-« Tia ? Tu vas bien ? » Dit elle en se rapprochant encore.

La jeune joueuse recula encore,encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte au mur derrière elle. Rocket s'approcha à son tour de sa petite amie.

-« Tia ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien,rien,y c'est rien passer...Laissez-moi tranquille ! » Dit-elle en tremblant

Sinned poussa Dame Simbaï et Rocket et se dirigea vers Tia. Il la prit et le secoua en criant :

-« Tia si tu as vu quelque chose tu dois le dire ! Ma soeur et ma petite amie ont disparue toutes les deux et ça à l'air de t'être égale. Si tu sais quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'est passer tu dois le dire!Tu m'entends ! »

-« Aiie Sinned,arrête tu me fais mal. »

-« Tant que tu me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passer je ne te lâcherais pas ! »

Rocket s'interposa Tia et Sinned et les sépara :

-« Arrête Sinned,ça ne sert à rien de lui faire mal. »

-« Oui,bien sur,c'est ta petite amie mais si c'était elle qui venait de disparaître tu n'aurais pas réagis pareil ? »

Rocket ne trouva aucun mot pour répondre à Sinned.. Oui,c'est vrai que Tia est sa petite amie mais son comportement était bizarre. Il voulait,lui aussi obtenir des réponses mais pas de cette façon,pas en lui faisant mal...

Perdu dans ses pensées,il ne remarqua pas que la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs commençai à se sentir mal. Un bruit de chute le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna pour voir sa petite amie par terre,inconsciente.

Dame Simbaï se précipita vers elle,l'examina puis se tourna vers Aarch :

- « Elle a beaucoup de fièvre. C'est bizarre...Elle allait parfaitement bien il y a quelques minutes. »

-« Mais c'est pas possible qu'est ce qu'il peux bien s'être passer dans cette holotraineur ?»

* * *

><p><span><strong>Plus tard,au cercle des fluides :<strong>

-« Grand maître,pourquoi avoir réuni le conseil en urgence ? »

-« Quelque chose c'est produit,une chose terrible qui pourrait mettre en péril la galaxie. Je l'ai sentis mais je n'ai pas pu identifier ce que c'était ni d'où cela provenait... »

-« Grand maître,excuser-moi de vous interrompre mais Dame Simbaï tente d'entrer en contact avec nous. »

-« Bien,elle en sait peut-être plus que nous. »

L'hologramme de Dame Simbaï apparut au sein du cercle de fluides. La soignante des snowkids s'inclina respectueusement.

-« Je vous salue grand maître. Excusez mon intrusion et mon emportement mais j'ai des nouvelles de la plus haute importance à vous communiquez. »

-« Je vous en prie Dame Simbaï qu'avez vous de si important à nous communiquez ? »

Celle-ci releva la tête et répondit d'un air grave :

-« Aujourd'hui,lors de la session d'entraînement au club galactik,Mei,Micro-ice et les kids ont disparus dans l'holotraineur. »

-« Comment ça ? C'est parfaitement impossible ! » S'exclama une cyclope membre également du cercle des fluides.

-« Et pourtant...;Les Snowkids et les kids sont entrer dans l'holotraineur mais,avant que Clamp ai pu toucher au bouton,une sorte de fumée jaune est sortit de la machine,il y a eu des éclairs et des cris. Clamp les a fait sortir et là les kids,Mei et Micro-ice n'était plus là... »

-« C'est du jamais vu ! » S'exclama un autre membre du cercle

Brim Balarius semblait,lui aussi,assez troubler par ce que venais de lui expliquer Dame Simbaï.

D'un geste de main,il réclama le silence et s'approcha,en flottant de la soignante.

-« Cette histoire est,certes,inhabituelle mais elle doit bien avoir une solution. Par contre,nous devons vite la trouver car je crains que cela mette en péril la galaxie entière. »

Dame Simbaï reprit la parole :

-« Nous avons demander,à ce qu'il restait de l'équipe,si ils avaient vu quelque chose et,à ce moment là,Tia c'est mise à se comporter bizarrement et puis elle est tomber,inconsciente...

Le plus bizarre c'est que elle semble atteinte de la même fièvre dont tout les snowkids ont été affecter étant enfants. »

Un grand silence survenue dans la salle du cercle des fluides... Brim Balarius reprit la parole :

-« Et les autres ne ressentent rien ? Étrange...Dame Simbaï,je vous remercie de nous avoir prévenu. Contactez-nous si vous avez du nouveau et si l'état de cette jeune fille empire je viendrai voir de moi-même comment nous pourrions la guérir. »

-« Bien. » Répondit-elle en s'inclinant à nouveau. « Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

* * *

><p>Quand Micro-ice ouvrit les yeux,il n'y voyait rien mais alors là absolument rien ! Le noir complet!Il se releva et essuya ses vêtements. Il n'y avait aucun bruit,que du silence...Un silence tellement lourd qu'il se mit à paniquer. Il était tout seul<p>

-« Au secours ! Je vais mourir,je suis mort ! »

-« La barbe Micro-ice!Tu me casses les oreilles ! » Dit une voix.

-« Mei,que je suis content de t'entendre ! »

-« Aie,je crois que tu marche sur mes cheveux,idiot ! »

-« Oups,excuse-moi mais quelle idée d'avoir des cheveux aussi long. »

Mei se releva,elle ne vit que du noir...Quelques minutes plus tard,elle entendit des petits gémissement d'enfants.

-« Les kids!Vous êtes tous là ! » Cria t-elle.

-« Oui,oui,oui ! » Répondirent plusieurs voix.

-« Bon,on est entier mais la question c'est:où on est » Dit Micro-ice.

-« Je n'en ai aucune idée . » Murmura Mei.

**Prochainement dans Galactik football :**

**-Bienvenue sur Arcadia News,voici un flash spécial qui vient de nous être communiquez:Un groupe d'enfants ainsi que Deux Snowkids ont disparu lors d'une session d'entrainement au club galactik !**

**-Je suis très inquiète,sa fièvre ne fait qu'augmenter d'heures en heures et je ne peux rien faire.**

**-Rendez-nous nos enfants !**

**-Sinned...Où est Suncha ?**

**-J'ai peur!Je veux retrouver mon grand frère !**

**-Ne t'inquiètepas Suncha,nous allons trouver une solution.**

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez appréciez. Je poste la prochain chapitre dés que je peux.<p>

Tia & Rocket sont mes personnages préférés donc si vous trouvez que ça tourne trop autour d'eux prévenez moi. J'arrangerais ça.

Si vous souhaitez que j'écrive sur quelqu'un en particulier dite le dans les commentaires.

**Bonne année 2015****!**


	2. Trouver ses repères

**Bonjour,bonsoir à tous. Excusez mon retard. Ça fait presque deux mois que je n'ai plus rien poster! Je ferais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. J'ai appris entre temps que Sunja s'écrivait Sonja donc l'orthographe change dans ce chapitre^^**

**Je me suis mal exprimer. Cette histoire ce déroule après la saison 3 mais je ne peux pas qualifier ça de saison 4.**

**Je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur la série Galactik football et je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fiction mis à part beaucoup de plaisir^^**

**Oui,je préfère être précise. Sur ce,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>Précédement dans Galactik football<strong>

**-Aarch,je fais ce que je peux ! Je suis aussi dépasser que toi !**

**-Il y a eu un grand bruit et une lumière aveuglante... Puis,aussi cette sorte de...fumée jaune.**

**-Tia,si tu as vu quelque chose tu dois le dire ! Ma soeur et ma petite amie ont disparue toute les deux.**

**-Elle a beaucoup de fièvre. C'est bizarre...Elle allait parfaitement il y a quelques minutes.**

**-Quelque chose c'est produit,une chose terrible qui pourrait mettre en péril la galaxie.**

**-Le plus bizarre,c'est qu'elle semble être atteinte de la même fièvre dont tout les snowkids ont été affecter étant enfants.**

**-Bon,on est entier mais la question c'est:où on est ?**

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bienvenue sur Arcadia News,des infos en provenance de toute la galaxie. Et retrouvons tout de suite Nork et Barry!<strong>_

_**- « **Bonjour à tous,nous avons un flash info spécial à vous communiquez mais d'abord un petit mot de notre sponsor. » _Dit Nork en souriant.

_**Ce programme vous est offert par la technoïde. Pour une galaxie plus belle;aidez la technoïde.**_

_- « À quelques jours à peine de la fin de la dernière galactik football cup,remporter une nouvelle fois par les snowkids,ceux-ci font encore parler d'eux. » _Commença Nork.

- « _Effectivement Nork. Il semblerait qu'un groupe d'enfants ainsi que deux snowkids aient disparus lors d'une session d'entraînement au club galactik ! » _Continua Barry

- « _Cette nouvelle est bouleversante. Retrouvons tout de suite notre envoyer spécial:Callie Misty qui se trouve à la conférence de presse que donne Aarch à l'hôtel des snowkids. »_

À ces mots,Callie apparut sur l'écran situer derrière les deux présentateurs.

- « _En effet,chers holo-spectateurs,je me trouve actuellement dans l'hôtel qui accueillent nos chers snowkids où beaucoup de personnes se sont rassemblés pour protester. Cette histoire semble avoir révoltés aussi bien les parents des kids que la population du Genèse Stadium. Aarch ainsi que le président de la ligue Loucas Stalini et le chef de la technoïde nous accorderons une interview. La rumeur dit qu'un représentant du cercle des fluides serait présent mais elle n'a pas encore été confirmée. »_

La journaliste se retourna et aperçu Aarch,Clamp,Dame Simbaï,Warren,Artegor ainsi que le nouveau président de la ligue et Dux Maddox entrer dans la pièce.

_- « Oh !_reprit-elle. _Il semblerait que Warren et Artegor soient présents eux aussi. Mais trêve de bavardage. Écoutons plutôt ce qu'ils ont à nous dire. »_

Le président de la ligue s'avança pour ouvrir l'interview

- « _Bonjour à tous. Je comprend bien votre colère mais l'heure n'est pas aux reproches. Plus le temps passe plus les chances de retrouver les disparus s'affaiblissent. »_

_- « Arrêtez donc avec vos beaux discours ! Ça ne marche plus ! »_ Cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

Nullement impressionner le président Loucas poursuivit

- « _Dame Simbaï,ici présente,représentera le cercle des fluides,Duc Maddox la technoïde,Warren et Artegor le club galactik,Aarch et Clamp,quand à eux,représenterons les snowkids. »_

La foule se mit à hurler. Le président dû réclamer le calme avant de reprendre

- « _Y a t-il quelqu'un qui souhaiterais représenter les parents des enfants disparus ? »_

Un homme se leva. C'était un habitant de la planète Lightnings. Il rejoignit l'estrade et se mit à parler.

-« _Je me nomme Wilnaren et je suis le père de la petite Idlana. Sachez que nous sommes en colère car nous pensions nos enfants en sécurité. Nous avons eu tort de vous faire confiance. »_

_- « Aarch ?_ Demanda Callie en se levant. _Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui c'est passer exactement ? »_

_- « Nous commencions l'entraînement... l'ambiance était joyeuse et détendue. Nous avons inviter les kids et les snowkids à prendre place dans l'holotraineur. Quand celui-ci c'est refermer,il y a eu des éclairs,une sorte de fumée jaune et des cris. J'ai demander à Clamp de les faire sortir et là,nous nous sommes rendus compte que les kids ainsi que Mei et Micro-Ice avaient disparus. »_

_- « Professeur Clamp ? Cest vous qui avez construit la machine et qui la manipuliez lors de l'entraînement. Serait-il possible que vous ayez commis une erreur ? »_

_-Non,je n'ai toucher à rien _Dit Clamp. _Pour pénétrer dans l'holotraineur il suffit d'enfiler une des combinaisons et de se placer au milieu du cercle. Je n'ai eu le temps de toucher à rien !_

Un autre journaliste demanda la parole et posa la question qui brûlait toute les lèvres

- « _Et le reste des snowkids ? Ont-ils vu quelque chose ? »_

_- « Nous n'en sommes pas encore sûr mais il semblerait que l'une de nos joueuses;Tia ai vu quelque chose. »_

Suite à cette déclaration,un murmure d'approbation se fît entendre dans la salle. Dame Simbaï prit immédiatement la parole.

- « _Nous nous pouvons malheureusement pas vérifier cette hypothèse pour l'instant car la jeune Tia est tomber dans le coma peu de temps après être sortie. »_

_- « Mensonge. _Intervenu Duc Maddox. _Comment peut-on être sûr que vous nous dites la vérité ? Moi,Je suis sûr que c'est encore la faute à Sonny Black Bonnes et à ses pirates._

_J'offre dix millions de crédits standards à celui qui me le ramènera. »_

Soudainement,la caméra se coupa et un message s'afficha sur l'écran noir.

_**« Suite à des problèmes techniques nous ne pouvons diffuser les images qui font suivre. Veuillez patientez **__!_

Quelques minutes plus tard,Barry et Nork réapparurent à l'écran.

- « _Désoler chers holo-spectateurs pour coupure. Il semblerait que notre caméra ai subit quelques dommage suite à un mouvement de foule assez brutale. »_ Commença Nork.

- _De toute évidence,le public ne semble pas être du côté des snowkids ! Nous suivront cet histoire de très prés et soyez en sûrs nous... »_

_« __**Click »**_

Yuki éteignit sa holo-tv. Elle en avait assez entendu ! Elle ne supportait pas que l'on dise du mal de sa famille et de ses amis. Cette histoire l'a choquait ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi injuste envers les snowkids ? Ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait de mal ! Mécaniquement,elle ouvrit son tiroir pour y prendre plusieurs photos. C'est Tia qui les lui avaient donner lors de son départ pour les électras.

Quelques photos de l'équipe au grand complet ainsi que plusieurs photos d'elle et Micro-Ice. C'est à se demander où et quand Tia avait réussi à les prendres. Elle ne s'en ai même pas rendu compte ! Yuki s'arrêta sur un photo de Micro-Ice entrain de faire le pitre mais sur son visage se trouvait le plus beau sourire du monde. La jeune femme rousse se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes...

Au bout d'un moment,elle sécha ses yeux dans revers de la main,prit sa veste et sortit en direction de l'hôtel de ses amis. Elle comptait bien leur apporter tout son soutien mais peut-être était ce elle qui en avait besoin ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Quelques temps plus tard à l'infirmerie :<strong>

- « _Comment va t-elle Dame Simbaï ? »_Demanda Aarch en entrant.

Rocket releva la tête en entendant son oncle entrer mais ne bougea pas. Voilà déjà quelques heures qu'il était assis là à attendre que Tia se réveille mais...

- « _Je suis très inquiète Aarch...Sa fièvre augmente d'heures en heures et je ne peux rien faire. » _Répondit-elle en passant un nouveau linge sur le front de la jeune fille.

L'entraîneur des Snowkids poussa un gros soupir et se tourna vers son neveu. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet et fort fatiguer.

-_- « Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer Rocket. Dame Simbaï veille sur elle. »_

_- « Je vais rester encore un peu mon oncle. »_

Aarch acquiesça et alla s'asseoir.

Le jeune hommes aux cheveux dreadlocks aperçu Sinned qui observais la scène à travers la vitre. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de se retourner vers son ange blanc. Rocket ne lui avait,de toute évidence, pas encore pardonner son emportement de tout à l'heure.

L'ancien Shadows fit demi-tour voyant bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Rocket. Il aurait réagis pareil à sa place.

Ses pas le menèrent dans les rues du Genèse. Sinned ne savait pas où il allait. Il pensait tellement à Mei et sa petite sœur,cette petite boule d'énergie à laquelle il c'était fortement attacher depuis qu'il avait retrouver sa véritable famille.

- « _Sinned ? » _Dit une voix familière qui le tira de ses pensées.

C'était sa mère,accompagner de son père,qui venait de parler. Ils devaient avoir appris la nouvelle et se rendre à son hôtel pour en savoir plus.

- « _Sinned,dis moi que tu sais où est Sonja... »_Poursuivit t-elle

À cette question,il ne pût que baisser la tête en signe d'ignorance. Il était aussi impuissant que ses parents.

* * *

><p>Mei tenait dans ses bras la petite Sonja qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.<p>

- « _J'ai peur ! Je veux retrouver mon grand frère ! »_

La jeune fille avait tout tenter pour la consoler mais en vain. Rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer la fillette. Les autres kids ne menaient pas le large non plus mais essayent de garder une certaine dignité face à la situation au grand soulagement de nos deux joueurs qui,visiblement,ne savait pas si prendre avec les enfants.

Un grand flash illumina soudainement la pièce obligeant toute la petite troupe à fermer les yeux. Une voix famillière résonna alors dans le petit espace clos :

- « _SCOOP ! »_

- « _Hush Sharky ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » _S'exclama Micro-Ice en reconnaissant la voix du journaliste à sensation.

- « _Moi ? Oh,quelle question,je vous ai suivis!Je cherchais un scoop à me mettre sous la dent. Mais où on est là ? »_

- « _Attends,Sharki fait des photos de toute la pièce s'il te plaît. » _Demanda Mei.

Celui s'exécuta comprenant le plan de Mei. Après,il appuya sur un bouton pour regarder ses photos.

- « _Il n'y a pas de porte. Par contre,il y a une trappe au plafond mais elle est assez haute... »_

- « _Eh,eh pas de problème ! Avec le souffle,on l'atteindra facilement. » _Dit Micro-Ice.

Mais il eu beau se invoquer le souffle D'Akillian encore et encore celui-ci ne vient pas.

- « _Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » _Dit Sonja en se remettant à pleurer.

La petite kids aux cheveux roux s'approcha d'elle.

- « _Ne t'inquiète pas. On va trouver une solution. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Prochainement dans Galactik Football :<strong>

**-Dame Simbaï ! D'jock ne va pas bien du tout !**

**-Grand maître,il faut absolument que vous veniez sur le Genèse.**

**-Sonny ? C'est Clamp,j'ai besoin de toi.**

**-Qui êtes-vous ? **

**-Croyez moi,vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.**

**-Excusez-moi maître mais il semblerait que nous nous soyons tromper dans la programmation.**

**C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu même si il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'actions. Mais ça viendra ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Je vous dis au revoir on se retrouve au chapitre suivant.**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit com si le cœur vous en dit en tout cas ça me ferais vachement plaisir^^ **


End file.
